


Personal Training

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the skellies, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of poisonberry, Misunderstandings, Nothing explicit, Sparring, SpicyMaple - Freeform, Training, cute skellies being cute, fluffy fluff, it gets a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: "Outside the sparring room, Slim was quiet and reserved, shy even. He rarely spoke to anyone other than Razz and Papyrus, or, more recently, Edge.Inside that room, however, he transformed into the fell monster Edge knew him to be. His bones bore the same marks Edge’s did, breaks that had healed and broken again, healing into ragged scars that marked him as a fighter. A survivor."A little story about Edge and Slim falling for each other and navigating such angsty things as communication pitfalls to try to finally come together.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), spicymaple
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Personal Training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man. This started with a simple little prompt, barely even that, and it just kind of exploded. 
> 
> Uhhh, for those of you die-hard spicyhoney ppl out there, if you're reading this, just know that Stretch is mentioned but they're all friends. There's no bad blood or anything. Edge just happens to love Slim.
> 
> Also, I've really played with Slim's character here. I love the idea of him being the shy, reserved guy, but when he's in a battle situation, such as sparring, he becomes a lot more open.

If anyone had asked even six months ago what Edge thought his life was going to be like, he would not have guessed anything like this. 

He wasn’t the only one Slim could spar with, but he was the one Slim often chose. Edge supposed it must have been because of the control he had over his magic coupled with the battle experience to be a good sparring partner. 

Papyrus had perhaps more control, followed closely by Blue, but their lack of experience made sparring with them an uneasy venture. It was too easy to hit them and to dodge their attacks. 

Edge certainly didn’t mind sparring with Slim. He knew from sparring with Red that Slim’s low HP meant nothing at all. He was talented, fast, and damn he was beautiful when he ended up trapped under Edge, bones slick with deep orange sweat, eye lights flaring with anger at having been beaten again. 

Too many times, Edge had been tempted to lean in and steal a kiss. It was dangerous; he was more likely to get his tongue bitten off than a return kiss. That only added to the appeal, however. 

Outside the sparring room, Slim was quiet and reserved, shy even. He rarely spoke to anyone other than Razz and Papyrus, or, more recently, Edge. 

Inside that room, however, he transformed into the fell monster Edge knew him to be. His bones bore the same marks Edge’s did, breaks that had healed and broken again, healing into ragged scars that marked him as a fighter. A survivor. 

He could hardly be blamed for his growing attraction. They only sparred weekly, but Edge saw Slim every day in the house they shared with the other skeletons. They would pass each other as they went about their daily lives, and Edge particularly liked seeing Slim smiling and laughing with Razz or playing video games with Sans. He would never admit that his absolute favorite was when he caught Slim just after a shower, his bones still glistening lightly with moisture.

He had even caught Slim watching him on occasion, peeking shyly at him as though he were getting a glimpse of something forbidden. 

It was foolish to think his attraction might be returned. And yet, he still couldn’t explain away the lingering touches, faint smiles, or soft laughter. Slim didn’t give those to just anyone. A person had to earn them. 

Weeks passed in the same fashion. Edge’s interest in Slim only grew by the day. It certainly didn’t help that their sparring had grown more intense, Slim’s determination to win had him hitting harder, recovering faster. It had come close more than once, but Edge still managed to get the upper hand. 

The same was true this day. One of Slim’s attacks hit especially hard, knocking Edge back a few steps. The next attack came swiftly, this time hitting his shoulder and sending him to the floor. Slim was beside him in a teleported instant, ready to claim his victory. Edge’s own determination pulsed hotly in his soul, and he quickly rolled out of Slim’s grasp and to his feet where he grabbed Slim by the shoulders and flipped him around, one leg darting out to kick Slim’s out from under him. 

They both hit the mat with a thud, Slim grunting from the impact. 

Edge smirked down at the frustration on his face. “You got close, kid,” he panted. 

Slim’s eye lights flared. “don’t call me that, asshole; i’m older than you.”

Edge rolled his eye lights. “We both know physical years have nothing on intellect.”

Slim ground his teeth together, and Edge fought another desire to kiss him. He would be so lovely, sweating and panting under Edge for an entirely different reason. 

A hard shove made Edge grunt in surprise.

“get off me,” Slim snapped. 

There was something in his expression, something Edge hadn’t seen in a long time. He didn’t question it, didn’t try to keep him captive longer. He hopped up and offered a hand to help Slim to his. 

Slim slapped his hand away and got to his feet by himself before stalking off toward the showers. 

Edge stared after him, confused. He had seen real sadness in Slim’s face just now, the kind that had prevailed when they’d first met. He’d been happier recently. He still had episodes, of course; there wasn’t likely anything in the world that could take them away for good, but overall his moods had drastically improved. 

Wiping sweat from his brow, Edge sighed and went to shower and change. Maybe he should go easier on Slim, let him win once in a while. Then again, if he ever found out he’d be furious. Maybe they should take a break from sparring for a while then. 

Whatever was causing this new sadness, Edge knew he was going to have to talk to Slim about it before making any decisions. Slim had already gone most of his life with all of his choices made for him; Edge wasn’t about to take away his control now. 

A few nights later, it was Edge’s turn to make dinner. As he stood in the kitchen stirring noodles in a pot, he heard the door open behind him. He turned and almost froze at the sight of Slim standing there in the large black hoodie he liked to hide in when he wasn’t feeling well and a pair of dark sweats. 

Edge wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t seen even a glimpse of Slim since their sparring earlier in the week. It was unusual, and Edge suspected Slim had engineered it that way. 

“Good evening, Slim,” he said softly. 

Slim swallowed thickly before he nodded. He crept slowly up to the cupboard behind Edge, reaching up for a glass. He opened the fridge and poured some milk, then walked back out. 

Edge sighed. He’d given Slim time to work through his emotions, and Edge wasn’t opposed to cornering him if need be. Whatever was bothering Slim, Edge couldn’t let it fester and ruin the progress they’d made in their friendship. 

Dinner was a rather routine affair. Edge was used to getting compliments on his cooking; he knew he was talented and took pride in his work. Once or twice, Slim had even managed to show his appreciation. Tonight, however, he kept his hood up and eyes down at his plate as he ate. 

Razz pestered him far too often for Edge’s comfort, asking what was wrong and why he wasn’t joining the conversation. Edge wanted to snap at him, to tell him to leave Slim alone, but he couldn’t. Razz knew his brother best, just as Edge knew Red best. He knew he wouldn’t react kindly to anyone telling him how to handle his own brother. 

For all of Razz’s attempts, Slim only pushed him away and picked at his food. Razz eventually reminded him that his mood didn’t change dishwashing duty and left him alone. 

Later, after dinner had been eaten and the table had been cleared, the other skeletons went about their business while Slim went to wash the dishes. Edge went to his room to try to work on a report. His thoughts kept returning back to Slim. 

Had he done something to spur this newest episode? He needed answers, and his mind simply wouldn’t refocus without them.

With a sigh, Edge took off his reading glasses and put his papers away before heading back downstairs. Slim and Red were the slowest at cleaning up, and Edge suspected Slim was probably still washing dishes. 

His suspicions were proved correct when he pushed open the door to find Slim standing in front of a sink full of soapy water. He’d removed his hoodie and stood in one of the tight black tank tops he wore to spar in. The sight made Edge’s mouth water as his eye lights raked over Slim’s thin bones. He was the shortest of the taller skeletons, a foot and a half taller than Red and nearly a foot shorter than Edge. He was gorgeous. 

Edge sucked in a breath and realized he was staring, silently fantasizing about his housemate. Slim didn’t seem to notice; he was engrossed in his work, slightly swaying and bobbing as he scrubbed each dish. Edge noticed then that his mouth was moving, his face contorting with emotions as he silently sang along with the music he was hearing. 

That was when Edge saw the earbuds sticking out of his acoustic meatus. 

Oh, he wanted to just stand back and watch Slim as he worked and danced to his music, wanted to drink in the sight of him now, open in a way he rarely was with anyone, let alone with Edge. 

But he couldn’t, not without risking the fragile trust he’d earned from Slim outside the sparring room. If Slim wanted him to see this part of him, he’d damn well show it to him. 

Edge cleared his throat. When nothing happened, Edge stepped forward and lightly tapped Slim’s shoulder. 

His reaction was immediate. He flickered as if he were caught in an aborted teleport and let out a startled gasp as he turned. An attack formed and his arms flailed, sending soapy water flying around the room. 

“Whoa, hey, Slim, it’s me!” Edge tossed up his shield just in time to stop the attack from hitting him. 

Slim staggered back a step and tripped over his own feet. Edge reached out and caught him by his upper arms, pulling him upright. Slim reached up and pulled the earbuds out, muted and tinny music filling the room. Edge couldn’t tell what it was past the fact that it was much harder rock than he preferred for himself. 

“edge?” Slim asked, breathless, his eye lights still tight dots from panic. “what are you…? why…?” He cleared his throat and looked down, digging his phone out of his pocket to stop the music. He didn’t look back up after he’d slipped the phone and earbuds back away. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you; I’m sorry.” Edge tried to tell himself to pull back, to put some space between himself and Slim. Oh, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to pull Slim even closer, to wrap him in a tight embrace and comfort his distress away. 

He didn’t do either. 

Slim nodded, but he still didn’t look back up. His arms wrapped around his middle as much as they could with Edge’s hands still holding his humeri tightly. 

“Slim? Please look at me.” He wasn’t above begging. 

Slowly, Slim did look up, but he didn’t meet his eye lights. Instead, his were directed to the side as if the cabinet were suddenly very interesting. 

Edge sighed and let go, stepping back to give Slim some space. “Did I do something?” he asked, watching as Slim walked over to the opposite counter and slipped on his hoodie. It completely drowned him, falling down to the middle of his femurs and adding enough bulk to make him look as fleshy as a human. 

“i have to finish the dishes,” Slim said quietly, nearly a whisper. He pushed the sleeves up on his arms and took a towel to dry the mess he’d made around the sink. 

“Can I help?” 

Slim’s eyes shut and he set his hands down on the counter, his fingers gripping the edge of it like a lifeline. He was trembling. 

Afraid, perhaps? Had Edge hurt him? Had he been too rough during their sparring match? Slim would absolutely hide it from him. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked bluntly. “When we sparred, I mean. Was I too rough with you?”

But Slim huffed out a resentful laugh. “i’m not a delicate fucking flower,” he hissed. 

Edge rolled his eye lights. “No, you’re not, but you damn well better be honest with me. Do we need to stop sparring?”

That got Slim to look up at him, his sockets wide and his eye lights betraying his surprise. “what? why? why would we need to stop?”

“Because you’re avoiding me and I need to know if it’s because I hurt you.”

Slim grumbled then, his posture slipping into his usual slouch. “you didn’t fucking hurt me. you pissed me off, yeah, but otherwise i’m fine.”

“How did I piss you off?” Edge suspected he knew how, but he wanted to hear the words from Slim. He needed to know if he should plan on going easier next time. 

“i would literally rather drown myself in the dishwater than talk about this right now,” Slim said sharply. 

Edge wasn’t going to back down. “Do you want me to let you win next time?”

Once again, Slim looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “wha--why the hell would i want you to do that?”

Edge shrugged. “Perhaps because we’ve been sparring weekly for close to eight months now and you haven’t beat me a single time.”

“no, i don’t want you to  _ let me win. _ i’ll win on my own, one of these days. i’m getting stronger.”

The flash in his eye lights reminded him of Slim as he was in the sparring room, rough and feral and dangerous. 

“You are,” Edge agreed. “But this isn’t telling me why you’re avoiding me. How did I piss you off if it wasn’t by winning again?”

Slim sighed heavily and leaned down to rest his head on his folded arms on the counter. He was quiet for a long moment, and Edge let him have it so long as he didn’t try to dunk his head in with the dishes.

Silently, he finally stood up straight and pushed his sleeves back up before starting on the dishes again. He scrubbed thoughtfully as Edge watched and waited. As the dishes began piling up on the clean side of the sink, Edge stepped up and started to rinse them. 

“i’m not stupid,” Slim finally said, so quiet Edge almost missed it. 

He looked down at Slim, equal parts confused and curious. “I never said you were.”

Slim huffed. “yeah, actually you have. a lot.” 

“When?” He couldn't think of a single time he’d ever claimed that Slim was stupid. 

The next dish that Slim finished was all but thrown at Edge to rinse. “not so often anymore, but i remember when it was daily. you always had some remark about us. me and red or stretch, even sans. you compared your brother’s mental capacity to a toddler more times than i could count. you teased stretch for three days about how he couldn’t win at chess. there’s a reason i’ve never taken you up on your offer to play; i don’t even know how. razz tried to teach me a few times, but i don’t get it.”

He fell silent, and Edge stared at him for a moment as he continued to rinse the dishes and set them in the strainer to dry. As he started thinking of something to say in response, Slim continued. 

“and yeah, not all that was about me, but we’re all alike. stretch and sans and red and me. maybe we’re not gonna win any puzzle-making contests any time soon, but that doesn’t mean we’re stupid. i’m not stupid.”

Edge sucked in a slow breath and nodded. He had never intended to hurt Slim’s feelings. Comments regarding physical versus mental age were all too common between Edge and the others; he had only meant friendly banter. But Slim wasn’t as similar to the others as he liked to think. Edge had all but forgotten that he’d been treated as the stupid one his entire life, that his life in Swapfell hadn’t been like Reds’ in Underfell. “You’re right, Slim. You’re not stupid; not at all.” 

To his surprise, Slim rolled his eye lights. “don’t fucking mock me, you shit.” 

Edge blinked. “I meant that sincerely. Slim, I’ve joked about my brother’s intellect for years, long before we ever left Underfell. He’s brilliant, far smarter than I could ever claim to be, but it was safer for both of us if the rest of the Underground believed I was the smarter one. Sans and Stretch, I can’t speak for them, but it seems to me that they understood I was joking. As far as teasing Stretch about chess, it was an inside joke between us; he absolutely knew I wasn’t serious. 

“I never meant to hurt you, and I am terribly sorry that it seems I have. You’re  _ not  _ stupid. You’re very intelligent, just like Red and Sans and Stretch. You may not know how to play chess, but you understand quantum mechanics. I can’t even claim to know normal mechanics.”

Slim huffed a watery laugh. “yeah you do; your puzzle and trap designs prove that.”

“Okay, I do know a little, but my point still stands.”

They were finished with the dishes, and Slim pulled the plug at the bottom of the sink before drying his hands and pulling his sleeves down far enough to cover his hands. 

“Please don’t run away from me,” Edge pleaded, reaching out to gently grip his right shoulder. “Don’t hide from me.” 

Slim looked up at him with a tiny smile. “i’m not gonna hide, but i am exhausted. thanks for listening, i guess. for not being the asshole i thought you were.”

Edge nodded and made a snap decision to pull Slim in for a hug. He half expected Slim to fight him or to pull away, but he was pleasantly surprised when he only stiffened briefly before melting into him, his arms even wrapping around his middle. 

Edge held on until Slim pulled back. He was gorgeous with a rusty blush on his cheekbones. They said goodnight then, and Edge watched Slim as he disappeared out the door. 

* * *

After their conversation over dishes, Slim seemed to go back to normal. Although, not exactly. He was still friendly and shy and quiet as usual, but he spent more time next to Edge. During movies or games, it seemed he would purposely fit himself next to Edge even when he had to squeeze in between him and someone else to do it. Edge never minded scooting over to make a little more room for him. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered offering his lap a time or two. 

Their next few sparring matches were more intense as well. Slim seemed determined to win by any means necessary. It was only Edge’s more one-on-one battle experience that gave him the upper hand. Slim’s experience was more like Red’s; he’d been more or less hidden and took out large targets with his blasters, or he’d act as a sniper with his bone attacks. 

But Slim was getting stronger and a hell of a lot faster. He was learning to use his teleports more strategically, something that only made Edge even more grateful he had experience sparring with Red.

Watching Slim get faster and stronger was amazing. One time Edge nearly lost control of himself, was leaning down to kiss Slim, when he managed to get a foot in between them and shoved Edge off with enough force to send him a few feet away. 

For one delirious moment, Edge was nervous that Slim had caught on to what he was doing and was upset, but he simply jumped to his feet and continued sparring as if nothing had happened. 

More than once, Edge had left the sparring room only to hurry back to his own room where he could take care of some private business. He found himself wanting Slim more than ever. He found ways to touch him as often and as innocently as possible, determined not to scare him away. 

He needed to say something, and soon. He couldn’t wait until his own body betrayed him and Slim felt his desire. If Slim wasn’t interested, then Edge could deal with it. He would make it okay, and he would stop having these obscene fantasies. But if he was interested...Well, Edge would still move slowly. 

As brutal and efficient as he was in the sparring room, Slim was still Slim. Edge would never dream of wanting to change that. 

A few days later, just before their next sparring match, Edge thought he might know how to say what he needed to say. He just needed to get Slim alone. 

That proved to be trickier than Edge thought it should be. Slim seemed determined not to be alone with Edge. No matter what he did or said, Slim would somehow rope someone else into staying by his side. 

At first, Edge assumed it was just coincidence that this would be the day he couldn’t get Slim alone. As the hours ticked on, however, he wondered if he should be more suspicious. 

That evening after dinner, Edge finally decided to just outright ask to be alone with him for a moment. He really should have done that to begin with, but there was no use beating himself up over it. 

He found Slim in the living room playing a video game with Sans. They were cursing at each other, laughing together as they abused the paddles in an attempt to win. Edge leaned back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest as he watched, a smirk on his face. They were playing some fighting game where each player had certain special abilities they would use to try to win. Edge found it amusing that they had picked the only two characters in the game that could teleport. 

The game continued for another half hour before Slim was finally crowned the victor with bright red letters appearing on the screen in a font that was styled to look like it was dripping blood. Slim gloated in victory while Sans offered a high five and then immediately challenged him to a rematch. 

Edge took that as his cue to get involved. He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped up to the two of them, behind the couch. 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could have a moment with Slim?” he said softly. 

Slim looked up at him, a strange thread of panic in his eye lights. That didn’t sit well with Edge; he thought Slim would come to him if there was something bothering him. Had he made some other stupid mistake in the sparring room that left Slim upset? Had he done something else to offend him? It would explain his earlier dodging. 

Slim swallowed and looked at Sans for a moment. Sans gave him a subtle nod and looked up at Edge, all lazy grin hiding an unnervingly strong core. 

“sure, have a moment,” Sans said, waving a hand to give Edge the go-ahead. He made no attempt to leave.

Edge sighed. He really needed to start paying more attention to his own fucking words in the sparring room. If he kept hurting Slim, there could be nothing between them, no possible way Slim would want to give him a chance. He only wished he knew what he’d said or done this time. He had been careful not to make any jabs toward Slim’s intellect, so it shouldn’t be that again. 

Instead of saying anything that he had originally intended, Edge slipped his hands into his jean pockets and looked at Slim. “Are we still on for tomorrow?” he asked. He honestly expected Slim to decline. 

Instead, Slim’s entire frame relaxed and he nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Edge needed to be certain. If Slim was nervous to be alone with him, then maybe they should skip this week’s session. It could get dangerous to bring in a third person who wasn’t going to spar with them.

But Slim just nodded again, firmer this time. 

Confused, Edge sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

He went back to his room then, ignoring the fading sounds of the video game as he went. 

He would talk with Slim tomorrow before they sparred. For the time being, he wouldn’t bring up his own feelings. They weren’t important right now anyway. No, Edge needed to know what had happened between them to make Slim scared of him again. He needed Slim to understand that he could come to Edge no matter what, that telling him that he’d fucked up wouldn’t get Slim anything but an apology and a promise to do better. Edge would never lash out, not like that. He wanted Slim to be able to trust him, and it seemed he kept failing to show Slim that he could.

* * *

The next day, Edge waited outside the sparring room for Slim. He’d gotten there early to give himself some time to think. 

He didn’t have as much time as he thought he would. Slim came up and lightly punched his shoulder. 

“you’re early,” he said, a soft grin on his face. 

Edge nodded. “Yes, I am. So are you.” He said it as a question, hoping for an explanation. 

Slim shrugged lazily. “i thought i’d warm up a bit before you got here.”

“You can still warm up if you’d like,” Edge offered. “But I need to talk to you first.”

That easy smile faded fast, leaving Slim looking up at him nervously. “about what?” he asked hesitantly. 

_ About that _ , Edge didn’t say. Instead, he cleared his throat and thought better of trying to reach out to Slim. It would be better if he didn’t try to touch, not yet.

“Let’s go sit down for a minute, okay?” He opened the door to the sparring room, and they both went to the back, past the wall that separated the main room from the lockers, and sat at the small, round table in the far corner by the shower. 

Slim immediately began wringing his hands together under the table as if he was trying to hide his nerves from Edge. With a heavy soul, Edge scooted an inch away to give Slim a little more space. 

“First of all, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. If I ever do or say something that upsets you or scares you, I’d really like to know about it so I can avoid doing it again. It is never my intention to hurt you, but I’m well aware of how competitive I am and how sharp my words can be.”

Slim huffed, something of a sardonic smile on his downturned face for only a second before it faded. Edge waited a moment for him to say something. When he didn’t, Edge continued. 

“I’ve enjoyed having you as a friend, both in and out of this room. I don’t want to do anything that might compromise that. So please, I’m asking you sincerely, tell me what I did this time.”

They were both silent for a few minutes as Edge waited for Slim to gather his thoughts and possibly his courage. It hurt him to see Slim so nervous. He was aware of how frightening he could come across to some people. He always hated to see the innocent so scared of him when all he wanted was their trust. That it was Slim, someone he loved, only made it that much more unbearable. 

“you didn’t do anything,” Slim finally said, eye lights staring down at the table as if the wood grain were immensely interesting. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Edge countered. “You’ve been avoiding me again.” 

Slim shook his head. “no, i’m not avoiding you. i’m just…” he trailed off, as if trying to come up with a better explanation. 

Edge sighed and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. “Slim, I shouldn’t need to ask you not to lie to me. As much as I do like sparring with you, maybe I’m not the best choice in partner anymore. Maybe you should--”

“no!” Slim interrupted, his right hand flying out to clutch at Edge’s arm. “no, that’s wrong. i don’t want a different partner.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” Edge didn’t move, didn’t push Slim’s hand away. He so wanted to take that hand in his own and explore his fingers, maybe place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Instead, Edge kept himself still. He frowned to himself when Slim pulled back anyway.

Slim tucked both his hands back under the table and leaned over, hunched into himself, as he whispered, “nothing’s wrong.”

Like Edge was going to believe that.

“Slim, I’m not going to feel comfortable sparring with you if I can’t trust that you’ll come to me when I upset or hurt you. I need to know that the trust I have in you is valid and that it’s returned one hundred percent. That was a condition we both agreed on when we started this, and if it’s changed, then we need to stop.” He swallowed down a bubble of hurt, knowing that his next words might change things. “We don’t have to be friends outside this room anymore if you don’t want to be. But to keep sparring, I  _ need  _ you to communicate with me.”

They were both silent again as Edge waited for Slim to react. He would mourn their friendship, but he would not push Slim to reconsider, especially if it was something Edge had done that had ruined Slim’s trust in him. 

He did not expect to see a rust-colored tear slip down Slim’s face. He hurried and wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket, glancing at Edge as though trying to gauge how likely it was he’d seen it. 

“it’s not what you think it is,” Slim said, his voice barely a whisper. Edge still heard the waver in it. 

Slim swallowed roughly and sniffled before sucking in a deep breath and sitting up straighter. Edge’s soul sank a little further; Slim did that exact thing when he was preparing himself to say something he knew the other person wasn’t going to want to hear. 

It didn’t matter, Edge told himself. Whatever Slim had to say, Edge would take it to heart. He loved Slim, and he had to remember that proving it might be leaving him alone. 

Edge nodded, encouraging Slim to continue. 

“i don’t want to stop being friends with you,” Slim said slowly, hesitating on his words. As much as Edge wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, he could feel the impending ‘but’ looming over them.

Slim scrubbed his face roughly with the sleeves of his jacket pulled over his hands. “i’m good at thinking on my feet when it comes to battle and attacks. not so much with words.”

Edge nodded. “That’s okay; take your time.” He knew how Slim was. He wasn’t under any illusions that he was suddenly going to be able to form his opinions into words and spew them harshly no matter how upset he might be. In fact, the more upset he was, the more he tended to stumble over his words. It was only another clue that whatever he had to say wasn’t what Edge wanted to hear. 

Slim opened his mouth as if to say something, then sighed and clicked his teeth together. As Edge watched him try to figure out how to say what he needed to say, he noticed Slim start to shake a little harder. Whatever was going on, Slim was obviously scared to say it. 

“I’m not trying to rush you, Slim, but I want you to know that I’m not going to be upset. Whatever it is, I can promise you that I won’t yell or lash out.” 

Slim nodded, his voice barely a whisper when he said, “that’s not what i’m sc--uh...not what i’m worried about.”

Edge wasn’t sure he could believe that, but he nodded anyway. 

Slim sucked in a deep breath and sat up straighter again, this time bringing his hands up to sit on the table. He picked at his fingertips, and Edge’s own fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and stop him. It hurt him to see Slim so nervous. 

“i’m not really...ready to say this yet,” Slim offered slowly. “but i kinda get the feeling i don’t have a choice.”

Edge’s brow furrowed in confusion. Slim was still looking down, focused on a tiny but growing pile of dust from his fingertips. 

“i kinda wanted to wait until i won.”

A sliver of bone fell away to join the pile of dust, and Slim winced as it did. Edge reached out that time and settled a hand over his. Slim glanced at him apologetically and wiped the pile away, this time gripping Edge’s fingers and fidgeting with his knuckles rather than picking. Edge wouldn’t have minded if he picked at them, as long as he stopped destroying his own fingertips. 

Slim was quiet again for a moment as he stared down at Edge’s hand, his damaged fingertips exploring each phalanx and joint. 

“you have such pretty hands,” he said absently. 

Edge almost jerked his hand away. He most certainly didn’t have pretty hands. Every single one of his fingers had been broken at some point in his life and healed with cracks or divots, a few had even healed a bit crooked. 

“i mean, not like the ‘tale guys. i mean like...strong pretty. attractive.” That beautiful rusty blush rose on his cheekbones again, and Edge almost smiled to see it. This was all a distraction so Slim wouldn’t have to say what was going on, but it was a nice distraction.

“Thank you,” Edge managed to say with something like sincerity. He could admit he had strong hands even if they were not at all attractive. 

“do you ever, um...think about someone and your soul flutters like a butterfly? and when you’re close to them you feel like maybe you’re a little bit invincible? not like you’re stronger than them or anything, but like just being near them makes everything better?” He swallowed thickly and kept his eye lights down at Edge’s hand. 

Edge did know what that was like; he felt it with Slim. He carefully reached out his other hand and traced along one of Slim’s delicate fingers. His were slimmer than Edge’s by a good margin and yet still bore the marks of a Fell ‘verse. 

“Yes,” he finally said. He was curious to know where this was going. He couldn’t deny that a part of him was hopeful that Slim felt that way about him, but another part was already preparing to be disappointed that it was someone else.

Slim’s sockets clenched shut tightly for a moment. When he opened them, he peeked up at Edge briefly and sucked in another deep breath. 

“i’m sorry, edge. i shouldn’t have...i thought if i won then you’d see…” he trailed off and shook his head. 

Edge cocked his head to the side. “You thought if you won what? A sparring match?”

Slim just nodded silently. 

“Okay. What would I see if you won?” Aside from Slim’s pride glowing beautifully through his eye lights. The thought was a lovely one. 

“that i could...i dunno. it doesn’t matter.” He pulled his hands back from Edge’s and slipped them back under the table. “you’re probably right. we should stop sparring. i’m sorry.”

The hope that had built up in Edge’s soul crashed down around him. “What? Why?”

“it doesn’t matter,” Slim whispered, shaking his head. He stood up then, and Edge saw the tears limning his sockets before he turned away.

“It does matter,” Edge said as he hurried to stand up as well. He caught Slim gently by the arm and hoped he didn’t try to teleport away. “Slim, it matters a great deal to me.” 

As he waited for Slim to think things through and decide if he was going to give Edge more of an explanation, Edge thought over their conversation so far. He’d thought it was going well, if nothing else then Slim was going to tell him who he’d fallen in love with. Maybe it was someone that Edge would take exception to. He couldn’t think of anyone, not even Red. They would take good care of each other, and Red would at least let him down easy if he didn’t feel the same. 

That was when Edge realized something. Slim had asked him if he’d ever felt those things, described being in love, and had started to close off when Edge confirmed he had. Maybe he was scared that Edge was already in love with someone else.

“You said your soul flutters when you think about someone? And that being near them makes everything okay?”

Slim wrapped his arms around himself and offered a pitiful shrug. “i just asked if you ever felt like that.”

Right, and Edge was supposed to believe he’d meant absolutely nothing by it. Not likely. 

“And I have.” Edge curled a finger under Slim’s chin, urging him to look up. “With you.”

Slim’s head jerked up then, his sockets wide and his eye lights bright with surprise. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, but then you were avoiding me and I thought I’d done something wrong again.” Edge resisted the urge to lean down and claim their first kiss, clearing his throat instead. “I thought you should know. I know I’m making an assumption here, and please tell me if I’m wrong, but were you trying to tell me that you feel that way with me?”

Slim’s blush was bright as he broke eye contact and nodded. 

“Why did you want to wait until you won a sparring match to tell me?” Then again, Edge could only ask himself why he’d waited so long to tell Slim about his own feelings. He’d been in love with Slim for a while now, there was no reason he should have waited. 

Another half-hearted shrug was his answer for a moment, but he began fidgeting like he was struggling with his words again, so Edge waited patiently for him to speak. 

“i thought if i could...i dunno...i wanted to show you that i could…” he trailed off, shaking lightly. 

Edge thought he might understand. “You wanted to show me that you could be strong and able to provide like a partner should be?” he asked gently. 

“it’s stupid, i know; even if i do win, i’ll never be stronger than you.” He shook his head dejectedly and hugged himself tighter. 

“You don’t have to be stronger than me to still be strong,” Edge said, once again lifting Slim’s face to look at him. “And you are strong, Slim. Very much so, and competent, smart, and enchanting.”

Slim smirked. “enchanting?”

“Very,” Edge said, nodding. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve nearly lost to you because I was distracted by how graceful you are. You move so fluidly; it’s mesmerizing. Or how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you.”  _ Like right now, _ he thought. 

The smile that had started to creep up on Slim’s face faltered and fell. “so just in here?” he asked quietly. 

Edge didn’t understand. “What?”

“you like me how i am in here,” Slim explained. 

Edge stepped an inch closer and leaned down touch his forehead to Slim’s. “Yes, I do, but I like you how you are all the time. I know you, Slim, and I know that the person you become in battle isn’t how you are most of the time. Yes, you’re beautiful when we spar together, but you’re beautiful all the time.” 

Edge didn’t have time to react before Slim tilted his head up and kissed him quickly. Edge pulled back just enough to see him properly, and his blush was blazing brightly. Slim peeked up at him, and embarrassed smirk playing at his mouth. 

Edge let himself focus on his mouth, his teeth sharp as any Fell monster’s with both canines replaced with gold ones. His thumb traced the outer edges of Slim’s teeth. 

“Can I--?”

Before Edge could finish the question, Slim nodded wildly and all but pulled him in for a proper kiss. Edge’s arms wrapped around him to pull him in tightly as Slim’s fingers gripped at Edge’s shoulders. They both deepened the kiss together, their tongues moving together uncertainly at first but growing more confident by the moment. 

Edge was the first to pull back. He drank in the sight of Slim before him, his face still tilted up, eyes closed as though he were still savoring the kiss. His sockets opened slowly to reveal soft eye lights. 

“wow…” Slim whispered the word, that one breath full of wonder. 

Edge could only agree with him as he leaned in to claim one more, smaller kiss. 

“I love you, Slim,” he whispered. 

Slim leaned into him, his arms wrapping around his neck as he did. “i love you, too.” He shivered lightly, and Edge was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again. “i didn’t think i’d actually get to say that today. or ever, really.” 

Edge hugged him back tightly, lifting him a little off the floor before setting him back down. His soft laughter made Edge’s soul flutter happily. 

“Do you still want to spar today?” 

Edge thought he could go either way. It was always a nice workout, but he would happily give that up for some down time with Slim, maybe holding him close while they watched a movie. 

But Slim nodded and pulled back a little. “i still think i can beat you today.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

The two got changed and Edge sat to the side while Slim warmed up. He didn’t mind the free show, not one bit. Once he was ready, Edge joined in.

Their sparring was just as intense as it had always been. Slim’s determination to win seemed higher than ever, and he got damn close. He knocked Edge to his knees several times, getting him on his back once, but Edge managed to get the upper hand each time. 

When Edge finally pinned Slim down hard enough that he couldn’t get back up, the frustration and anger in those eye lights was a delight. He seemed even more gorgeous now than ever before, his ribcage rising and falling with panting breaths and his bones shiny and slick with sweat. 

“sometimes i really hate you,” he growled. 

Edge grinned. “No, you love me. You said so yourself.” He gave in to temptation then and leaned in to claim a quick kiss. 

“yeah, well, i take it back.” Slim shoved up on his shoulders, and Edge pushed himself up to his feet. Slim hopped up as well and took Edge’s hand as they walked together back toward the showers. 

They each took their turn with the shower and got dressed. On the way back to the main house, Slim surprised Edge by jumping onto his back. 

“i’m tired now; you get to carry me.”

It wasn’t the first time Slim had forced a piggy-back ride from Edge on their way back from sparring, but there was something about it this time that made Edge smile softly. He grumbled loudly only for show, and Slim’s laughter told him he knew it was fake. 

The next week was nothing short of a slice of heaven for Edge. The other skeletons in the household didn’t seem surprised by the turn of events between him and Slim. Although Edge wasn’t afraid of Razz by any means, he could admit he’d been a little worried he’d be upset at Slim’s choice of boyfriend. Instead, Razz was supportive and even shook Edge’s hand. There was of course the obligatory promise of physical violence if Slim ended up hurt. 

During group events, Slim still sat next to him, only now he held Edge’s hand. Edge would slip an arm around his shoulders and pull him in close, maybe place a kiss against the side of his skull. 

A few nights later it was Edge’s turn to cook dinner again. He wasn’t surprised when Slim came in; he’d been staying close and it was nice. He was, however, a bit shocked when Slim came up next to him and asked if he could help. 

“I didn’t think you liked to cook,” Edge said as he sprinkled some spices on the chicken he was frying. 

Slim shrugged. “i don’t, really, but you do.” 

Edge smiled, accepting that as his reason. What was a relationship if you didn’t try the things your partner liked with them? “Alright, will you please stir this while I get the vegetables ready?”

Slim nodded and took the spatula Edge offered him. 

He was a surprisingly helpful partner. Edge had no doubts that Slim knew how to cook and could hold his own in a kitchen, but he also knew there was a difference between what he could do out of necessity and what he actually wanted to put effort into. 

Getting to steal a few kisses here and there made the process even more enjoyable. 

After dinner, the others left to do their own thing. It was Red’s turn to clean up tonight, and Edge was looking forward to spending even more time with his boyfriend. 

“What would you like to do now?” Edge asked softly, holding Slim close to him in the hallway. 

Slim shrugged. “i dunno. you?” He suddenly winced, his face erupting in a bright blush. “i didn’t mean i wanna...i mean i do, but...shit, i’m sorry.” He pushed his face into Edge’s shirt and sucked in a deep breath. 

Edge rubbed his back, thoroughly confused. “Are you okay?”

Slim nodded without raising his head. His voice was muffled when he spoke. “yeah, i think so. i just meant to ask what you wanna do, not...that.”

Taking a second to think about what Slim might mean, Edge finally caught on. Slim’s unintended answer was a delight, especially since it only confirmed that he was interested in a physical relationship someday, but his obvious discomfort with the subject meant that day was likely far off. 

And that was just fine. Edge certainly wasn’t in a hurry. 

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of Slim’s head. “What if we watch a movie?”

Slim’s relieved breath was both satisfying and heartbreaking. Edge didn’t want to consider why he was relieved. 

“yeah, that sounds good. can it be something scary?”

Edge didn’t scowl at the question. He wasn’t a big fan of horror movies, but he knew they were Slim’s favorites. 

“As long as it’s not like that one you watched a few months ago, yes.” He felt himself shudder. He didn’t want to believe in human ghosts or spirits, but it was a proven fact that human souls hung around longer than monster souls did. Just the idea of a hateful, LV-filled soul stealing the body of another human, possessing them and causing them to commit horrible acts, or even the soul itself doing the deed, was enough to fill Edge with a strange sensation. He wasn’t used to feeling legitimately frightened. 

Slim smiled softly up at him. “and you’re supposed to be the big, strong hero.”

Edge rolled his eye lights. “I  _ am  _ a big, strong hero,” he said, tightening his arms around Slim briefly. “But I’m also practical. If there’s quantifiable proof that every person who has entered a specific house has died, curse or not, then that house should be avoided at all costs. It was probably toxic mold anyway.”

Slim’s soft laughter was beautiful. “no, it was a vengeful spirit who died a tragic death. anyway, i know you don’t like paranormal horror, so i thought maybe we could watch a different kind. i think you might even like it a little. it has puzzles and traps.”

Puzzles and traps were a surefire way to catch his attention. Edge nodded. “I’ll give it a try.”

He went with Slim to the living room and watched as he got the movie set up. His soul fluttered in the best way as Slim sat next to him, wriggling to get as close as possible before leaning into his right side. Edge curled his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in even tighter. 

The movie was downright terrible. The puzzles were easy enough that Edge had them figured out before the main characters could even finish describing them, and then to watch them struggle was painful. The traps, if one could even call them that, were so easily avoidable that anyone caught in them deserved their fate. 

Slim at least seemed interested in the film. He tensed in the moments when the characters were in the most peril, seemed relieved if they survived or upset if they died. He snuggled closer into Edge’s side when the couple in the movie had a tender moment. Edge hugged him tighter and kissed his skull when the boyfriend passionately (or it should have been passionate; the acting could use some work) kissed the girlfriend and promised they’d make it out together. 

At the end of the movie, there was a tense scene when the girlfriend was prepared to sacrifice herself so the boyfriend could make it out. Slim was rigid beside him as they watched, and Edge hoped for his sake that they both still survived. In an epic twist of deus ex machina, the boyfriend found a switch behind a bookcase that somehow unlocked the whole puzzle and let not only the both of them, but the rest of the survivors out of their current struggle. 

Slim’s relief was palpable. Edge couldn’t help but smile at the way he relaxed against his side, his grip on Edge’s shirt loosening. 

The rest of the movie was the wind-down, and it ended up leaving more loose ends than should be acceptable to any competent storyteller. Edge had the unfortunate suspicion that it was trying to set up for a sequel. 

As the credits rolled, Slim looked up at him. “what did you think?”

He looked so hopeful, and Edge simply couldn’t disappoint him. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. 

“It was okay.”

Slim frowned anyway. “just ‘okay’?”

Edge shrugged. “I couldn’t help but dissect the puzzles,” he admitted. “They could have been better. However, I did enjoy watching the movie with you.”

That got him a soft smile. “i thought it was really good.” He yawned and leaned into Edge again, resting his head against his shoulder. “but i’m tired now. are you?”

“A bit, yes,” Edge nodded and rubbed Slim’s arm.

Slim nodded. His right arm reached out to wrap around Edge’s chest and squeezed him in a tight hug. “i don’t wanna say goodnight yet.”

Neither did Edge, but they both had busy days tomorrow; they’d need their rest. A brief thought flashed through his skull: he could offer to let them sleep together, in either of their rooms. He dismissed it quickly. He didn’t want to make Slim uncomfortable, not to mention the possibility that he could take it the wrong way. 

Instead of saying anything, he simply held Slim closer, wrapping both his arms around him and savoring the feel of him so close. 

Eventually, Slim had to either go to bed or sleep out on the couch. He held Edge’s arm as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of Slim’s room, and Edge smiled at the poster he’d taped to the outside of his door. It was a simple sign that read, ‘Newton’s first law states that a body at rest wants to stay at rest. Go away.’

“so was this a date then? dinner and a movie?”

Edge lifted his hand and kissed the backs of his knuckles. “Yes.” Neither of them had really planned it that way, but it had been a wonderful evening spending time together. 

Slim smiled. “cool. see you in the morning?”

“Absolutely. Rest well, Slim.” He couldn’t help but lean down and take a soft kiss. Slim reached up and held his shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

His cheekbones were flushed when they pulled back. 

“i love you, edge,” he said softly. 

“I love you, too.”

They finally parted ways, and Edge sighed happily to himself as he made his way to his own room. He was certainly looking forward to exploring this relationship with Slim, spending more time with him, and getting closer as a couple. 

* * *

Several Weeks Later

The match was close. Too close. It had come down to Edge and Slim circling each other, watching closely for any sign that the other was about to make a move. 

Slim had yet to win a match. They’d been sparring together now for a year and a half, and Edge had won every damn time. Not this time, Slim told himself. This time he was going to win. 

Of course, he’d told himself that every time for the last several months, but that was beside the point. 

As they stalked around each other on the large mat, Slim took in the sight of his boyfriend. Edge was beyond gorgeous in here, a capable fighter and strong as hell. He obviously knew he was the best, and that cockiness was shamefully attractive. He didn’t lose any of that outside the sparring room, but he tucked it all away behind a stoic wall.

It made getting to know him a bit difficult. True, Slim couldn’t claim to be an open book either, but that was part of the reason he wanted to start sparring with Edge in the first place. He wasn’t good with people or talking or being social, but he knew what he was doing when it came to fighting. He could trust in his own confidence here, and also trust that Edge wouldn’t make fun of him or hurt him.

It had worked, for the most part. They’d both made stupid mistakes along the way, but the point was that now they were together and Slim loved Edge with all his soul. 

And he was going to win this time, dammit!

All of a sudden, Edge made a move. He was too damn fast, dammit! Slim reacted a fraction of a second too slowly and Edge caught him, swinging his weight and bringing Slim down to the mat. They both grunted with the force of the impact. 

Slim wasn’t going to be brought down by a stupid moment of distraction. With all his strength, He pushed up and wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck, twisting his body to get a foot under him so he could push them over, giving him the upper hand. 

They wrestled together on the floor, each gaining the advantage only for a moment before the other would start to take it back. 

Slim managed to get Edge on his back, panting with the effort of holding him down. He reached up to try to grab Slim and flip him over, but Slim caught his arm and forced it back down, bringing a leg up to get more leverage. 

Edge stared up at him, eye lights bright and fierce. He struggled weakly before relaxing underneath Slim’s hold. His grin was so damn beautiful. 

“Fuck me, you actually did it,” he panted. 

It took a second for it to sink in. He’d actually won. He’d beaten Edge. 

That was when he realized he was still putting all his weight down on Edge’s arm. With his foot. He lightened up a little but didn’t move away. Not yet. He needed to savor this. 

“did i hurt you?” he asked, gesturing to Edge’s arm. 

Edge snorted. “What’s one more bruise? You won, Slim.You finally got me where you want me. What are you gonna do now?” He raised a brow.

That wasn’t a hard question to answer, especially with the way Edge’s eye lights danced over his body. Slim moved to better straddle his boyfriend, leaning down over him with his hands on the mat on either side of Edge’s head. He didn’t care that Edge’s arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him closer. Slim kissed him wildly, deepening it immediately. 

Once upon a time, he’d wanted to win so he could show Edge that he could be worthy of a relationship with someone like him. Once that was thrown out the window, it became a matter of pride; he needed to win just because he hadn't been able to before. And now? Well, he was going to continue to win just because now he knew he could. 

He didn’t fight back when Edge pushed up and rolled them over. Their hands wandered, touching everywhere they could touch. They hadn’t made their relationship physical yet, and now wasn’t the best time, Slim knew, but he also knew he was ready. 

Edge broke the kiss, panting for a different reason, and gently pressed his forehead against Slim’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Slim smiled. “i love you, too.” 

He could see in Edge’s eyes how much he wanted to continue, and a part of him wanted to pull Edge back down and let him. Not here, he told himself. Not yet. 

“what if we go shower and maybe rest for a bit?” he asked, lightly cupping Edge’s jaw in his hands. 

Edge nodded. “That sounds good.”

He got to his feet and held out a hand like he did every single time. This time, however, Slim took the offer. He held on as they walked back toward the shower. He abandoned a thought to ask Edge to take one with him. 

As he washed off, he made a decision. Later, after they’d both had a chance to cool off, he’d re-examine his readiness. If he still felt like he did now, then he’d ask Edge to stay in his room with him tonight. 

The thought sent a thrill up his spine. Even if he wasn’t really ready, he was getting closer. And he knew, without any doubts, that Edge would wait for him. 

Later that night, after dinner was eaten and everything had been cleaned up, everyone was situated in the living room to watch a movie. It wasn’t as often anymore that their entire household was able to get together like this, but it was nice it happened. 

Slim was in Edge’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder and trying his hardest not to squirm too often. It was difficult; Edge’s arms around him and strong body underneath him only reminded him of what he’d thought about earlier. He was ready, he’d decided. He wanted Edge, and he knew Edge wanted him back.

The movie was one he’d wanted to see for a while, but now he could hardly focus. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Edge to get out of there a bit early, but he knew Razz would be disappointed. Even if Razz and Blue were snuggled together and probably in their own little world, Slim couldn’t leave early.

So, he suffered through the movie, surviving on the little kisses he gave Edge’s neck and jaw, the sound of his soul pulsing softly when he rested his against his chest, and the spicy scent that seemed to envelop them both. 

Once the movie was finally over and the others dispersed, Slim sat up and smiled at Edge. He smiled back, but it was a little tense. 

“Are you tired?” he asked, his hands sliding roughly up Slim’s back. 

Slim shrugged and leaned in again, whispering to make sure only Edge could hear him. “i was kind of wondering if you might want to stay in my room tonight? with me?”

The searing kiss Edge gave him was answer enough. 

“Are you sure?” Edge asked roughly. 

Slim could only nod. His body was on fire and his soul was reaching out as if trying to physically touch his boyfriend. 

Edge kissed him again, this time full of promise. Together, they got up and went up to Slim’s room. He found he was a little nervous, but he trusted Edge to be gentle with him. 

After, in the soft glow of post-coital bliss, as Slim lay dozing in Edge’s arms with Edge’s fingertips dancing lightly over his bones, he smiled to himself. 

“edge?” he whispered. 

Edge hummed in response and kissed his skull. 

“i really love you.”

“I love you too,” Edge said softly. He hugged him gently. “So much.”

Slim’s smile widened, contentment lapping over him in warm waves. He fell asleep thinking about the future, about growing closer with Edge and being together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Maybe let me know what you thought? That'd be cool.


End file.
